Armor Stats Calculation
The Basics When an armor by itself is added to a knight (either main or follower knight), the stats you end up with are generally very easy to figure out, however to accurately get the actual stats for an armor with Ring/Amulet Set, Set Bonus, Rank bonus (HC, GC/GS, GM) and Guild Element Bonuses, it can be a bit more tricky. The following breakdown shows a fairly straightforward way to do this type of calculation (note: unless otherwise specified, the format of ###/###/### equates to Attack/Defense/HP), and it is also assumed that the Armor and Ring/Amulet Set are fully maxed: Base Knight Stats *Base Main Knight Stats: **316/316/607 *Base Follower Knight Stats: **237/237/455 These base stats are always the starting point for any armor calculation and assume that your knight is level 100 or higher (since that's when your stats reach their maximum). Also keep in mind this full "breakdown" of the calculation method only applies to Dragonforged armors that have a Ring/Amulet Set and Shadowforged armors that have a Ring/Amulet Set (there are very few of them that don't). Adding Armor Stats Armor stats are generally expressed as ####/#### (Attack/Defense), and add to the base stats mentioned above. Once you have added the attack and defense of the armor itself to the base stats, next you add the Ring and Amulet stats and finally the Set Bonus. This will give you the full armor stats for your knight without any Rank Bonus or Guild Element Bonuses (if the player were guildless, in other words, they would be accurate as-is). However, when you introduce the Rank Bonus and the Guild Element Bonuses, things become a bit more involved. For instance, using the maxed stats (after Ascension) of the Regular version of Photic Watch: 7694/6892 (Att/Def). The rest of the data below represents only the Regular version. Adding these to your knight gives you stats of 8010/7208/607 (main) and 7931/7129/455 (follower). Adding the Set stats (911/0/322 for the Ring, 1126/0/145 for the Amulet), and the Set Bonus (771/602/144), you end up with 10818/7810/1129 (main) and 10739/7731/977 (follower). These stats are already correct for a guildless player. Adding Guild Rank Bonuses Next, if you are in a guild, you multiply the Attack and Defense stats appropriately to add the Rank bonus (x1.05 for High Commander, x1.07 for Guild Champion/Guild Sentinel, x1.1 for Guild Master). IMPORTANT: Rank Bonus and Guild Element bonuses do not have any bearing on the HP/health stats. Here's a quick chart that shows the breakdown of each Rank Bonus: Adding Element Bonuses Last, we add in the Element bonuses by doing multiplication again. These two steps of multiplication must be done separately (Rank Bonus first, Element Bonus second) in order for your stats to come out correctly. Here's a quick chart of the Stats after adding in the Element Bonuses (assuming a maxed guild, therefore 10% per element, so a total of 20% added): Other/Miscellaneous Note: Always round UP after each multiplication before moving on to the next "step". And here is a screenshot showing a stat calculator I created earlier today (without Rank or Element Bonuses applied): And last but certainly not least, an in-depth video that covers this whole process will be forthcoming and a link will be provided when it is available. Category:Gameplay Category:Armors Category:Shadowforged Armors